Hoping for a Home
by cmfan07
Summary: This is my first fic but it's about a girl who finds herself in a world with Miley and Jackson Stewart's world complete with Hannah Montana, Lily, and Oliver. Please R&R!
1. The Open Arms and Heart Shelter

Hoping for a Home

* * *

Well this is my first Hannah Montana fic. Please read and review so I know if it is good or not. It does go more into Hannah Montana in later chapters though if you want to stay with it. Thanks!

* * *

**Prelude**

"No, Mom. Please don't go again. What am I supposed to do while you're gone? I don't want to be alone again." said a girl to her mother as she left on another business trip.

"I don't know what you should do, and I wouldn't leave you alone if I could take you but I can't. I'm sorry. I'll be home tomorrow though, I promise." her mother replied and she walked out the door.

**Chapter 1: Open Arms and Hearts Shelter**

Cassandra sat on her bunk in the shelter. The doctors sent her to a special shelter that was far away from the small Texas town she had lived in all her life until now. They wanted to get her away from all those sad memories left behind after her mother's death. Her mom had promised to be back but she never did come back.

"This is all her fault." she thought. Then she laid her head down and cried until she fell asleep.

The next morning she found a new friend named Kelly. Kelly it seemed never even knew her parents. She had lived in many foster homes with people who abused her so she ran away every time. They finally got fed up with chasing her so they sent her here to The Open Arms and Heart Shelter.

Kelly spent her time reading and trying to find a place where they would know her and her dream was to finally find a family who wanted and cared for her. Kelly was the type though that would speak her mind to anyone who would listen.

"This Shelter food is horrible. I can't believe that they call this spaghetti. Looks to me like it's just a big gooey mess." She told Cassandra at lunch.

"Umm, is your name Cassandra?" asked a little boy who looked exhausted.

"Yeah, do you need me for something?" she replied.

"Yeah umm Mr. Johnson would like to see you in his office." he said handing her a note.

"Ok. Thanks." she said to the boy, then turning to Kelly, "I guess I'll see you later then."

Cassandra knocked on Mr. Johnson's door wandering what in the world he wanted with her.

"Come on in Cassandra and take a seat. We need to discuss where you will be going to school. The doctors from Texas say that it would be best to put you in a public school and they are willing to pay for it and anything else the school would need. Now most kids here at the shelter are home schooled. But it is your choice. Would you like to got to public school or stay here for school?" asked Mr. Johnson barely taking in any breath.

" Well umm, with what happened I don't really want to be around too many kids, but I guess I can at least try the school first. Which one am I going to?" she asked.

"Well, we decided it would be best if you went to Seaview High. It's just down the street and there are many opportunities for you. If this is where you decide you want to go, we can test you to see what classes you need to take. Then they will be graded and you should get your results after dinner, meaning you can start as early as tomorrow." he said taking out a booklet and answer sheet.

So for the next 2 hours, Cassandra took the placement test. She already knew that she would be put in an advanced science class because she already knew the whole Periodic table by heart and she loved science.

So after dinner, Cassandra went again to Mr. Johnson's office to get the results.

"Well, you show a real aptitude for Science." he said looking at the sheet in front of him. "So here is your schedule for school tomorrow. School begins at 9 and you will go to first period Algebra I in room 110, then World history in room 97, English I in room 119, and choir in the auditorium. Then you will go to lunch and then go to Chemistry I in room 103, PE in the gym, and then Sign Language in the second language building. Then at 4 o'clock you head back here for dinner and homework time. Does that sound ok to you?"

"Yeah. That sounds ok. Thank you Mr. Johnson but I need to go now so I can make sure I'm ready." Cassandra said taking the sheet from him.

"Ok, goodnight then and have a good day at school tomorrow."

She went back to her bunk and surprisingly Kelly was there waiting for her. Cassandra had told her everything after the first meeting and told her about what classes she was taking and how scary it was going to be, being around those people. To make her feel better, Kelly ran and got her Hannah Montana CD. It was one of her most prized possessions. She loved Hannah Montana. She gave it to Cassandra to listen to so she would feel better.

"Thanks Kel, but I don't know who Hannah Montana is." Cassandra said to her with a long face.

"Not know who Hannah Montana is? Well you can still borrow it. Listen to it. She is like totally awesome OK? And then have a good day at school tomorrow Cass." Kelly told her as she went to her bunk for lights out.

Cassandra just looked at the CD for a second then decided to try it. The next morning, she was glad that she had.

* * *

Well what did you think? Please review! If I get enough reviews who like it, you can find out what happens at her first day of school at Seaview and even see some of the "people" she meets.

* * *


	2. First day of School

Chapter 2: First Day of School

Cassandra got up early so she could get dressed for school and put on the Hannah Montana CD. After a while, right before she turned it off she was singing "Best of Both Worlds" like she had listened to it her whole life. Kelly woke up and just started to smile at her.

"I knew you would like her. So you ready for your first day at Seaview?" Kelly asked on the way to the bathroom to brush their teeth.

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess. I really don't want to be around that many kids but people don't know me so they really cant fell sorry for me at least." she said before putting her toothbrush in her mouth and brushing.

When she got back to her bunk she saw a backpack with supplies and a note saying, "Here are the things required for school. Hope you have a nice day. Mr. Johnson." So she picked up her backpack and walked to school.

When she got there she went straight to the office. They gave her a map and a sheet for her 1st period teacher. They also told her that they had to switch her English class to 6th period instead of 3rd because there were too many kids in that class. So instead of English 3rd, she was now in Chemistry. Then she left the office and walked to Algebra in room 110.

"Hey, I'm the new girl here. Mr. Campbell wanted me to give you this." Cassandra said as she handed her the sheet of paper.

"Oh, yes. You are the special case from the shelter. Would you like me to introduce you?" she asked. "Class this is Cassandra. She is new here so I expect you to be polite and show her the Seaview pride. Now, Cassandra, please sit over there by Miley and Lily. Girls please raise your hands so she knows who you are."

"Hi, my name is Miley. This is my best friend Lily. Where are you from?" asked a brown-headed girl with an accent.

"I'm from Texas. If you don't mind my asking, where are you from? You don't really have a Californian accent." Cassandra asked Miley.

"Oh, I'm from Tennessee. Lily's from here though." Miley said. "Why did you move here?"

"My mom died and now I live at the--I mean I live with my dad now here." Cassandra made up quickly.

"Sorry about your mom. But I think it's cool you are with your dad now. When did they split up?" asked Lily.

"Lily, I don't think you should ask her something like that. That kind of stuff is probably hard on people like her." Miley told Lily.

"No, it's OK. My dad left when I was little. He moved back here because he was born here." Cassandra said truthfully this time.

"Alright class, we are going to start with word problems. We will have a test next Friday, a week from today so study hard." Mrs. Black announced to the class.

The rest of class was taken up by doing their homework so Lily, Miley, and Cassandra didn't get much time to talk.

"So what does your schedule look like?" asked Miley as she gathered up her stuff when the bell rang.

"Hey Miles, umm we have the same classes so do you really have to ask?" answered Lily with a giggle.

"No Lily. I was talking to Cassie, as long as you don't mind me calling you that." Miley said.

"No I don't mind. I never really had a nickname like that. But I have history then I have chemistry." Cassandra, or should I say Cassie, replied.

"Wow, you must be like a genius to be in Chemistry. That's a junior class right there." Lily said in awe.

"Yeah well we can all go to History together but sorry you're on your own for Chemistry. But come on we'll introduce you to Mr. Simmons." Miley said taking Cassie's arm.

"Thanks a lot Miley. I never thought I would have a friend so quickly." Cassie said as they set off to History.

History was about the same as Algebra, just a lot of work and no time to talk to her new friends. So after History, Miley and Lily ran off to go to their science class, which left Cassie alone.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where room 103 is? This place is big and I'm kind of lost." Cassie asked a few guys standing around.

"Yeah sure, it's between 102 and 104." laughed a boy in the back.

"Thanks, now why don't you go to room 'You're a jerk' and flush your big head." Cassie said as she stomped off.

"Hey guys, she's right you are jerks." said a boy with blonde-brown hair and then turning to Cassie yelled, "Hey wait up."

"What do you want?" asked Cassie harshly.

"I wanted to apologize about that back there. They really aren't my friends. My friend is gone because he is sick. Do you mind if I walk with you to Chemistry?" he asked.

"Sure I guess. I'm Cassie by the way. What's your name?" Cassie asked him.

"I'm Jackson and apparently I have Chemistry next so. We are working on Acids, Bases, and Salts and we have a lab today." said Jackson sitting in his seat. "The seat beside me is empty if you would like to sit by me."

"Alright now class, I know we have to do a lab today but before we began that we need to partner up for our research papers on the types of solutions so anyone like to volunteer?" asked Miss Simpson.

"I'll volunteer to work with the new girl." said Jackson raising his hand.

"Thank you Jackson. Are you sure you don't want to work with Cooper? Well alright then you and Cassandra can work together. Now who else?"

Chemistry passed quickly and it was time for choir. After getting her new songbook and finding out she was to be a Soprano, she left to go to lunch with Miley and Lily.

"So what kind of homework do you have so far, Cassie?" asked Miley.

"I have to work with a partner for a research paper on types of solutions, you know Acids and stuff like that." Cassie answered spying Jackson.

After lunch, Cassie went to English. When English was over, she started to walk to PE in the gym and Jackson caught up with her.

"Hey did you want to come to my house and work on the research paper tonight. We could also go to that free benefit Hannah Montana concert. You like her right?" he asked.

"Yes. I love her. She is great. Sure but I'll have to ask my dad first, but I'm sure it'll be OK. So what time?" she said a little nervously.

"How about 5:30? So you could go home and get ready for it." Jackson supplied.

"Sure that will be great." Cassie answered remembering she needed to make sure she told Kelly after school.

So for a while, Jackson stood there talking to her and giving her his address and directions so she could find the house. After that they went to class and Cassie was happy and nervous about being able to see Hannah Montana live, but spending a whole evening with a guy she started to have a crush on. So at 4 O'clock she went back to the shelter to tell Kelly what happened that day and ask for permission to go to Jackson's house to work on the research paper.

* * *

So how did you like her first day? Do you think Mr. Johnson will let her go to Jackson's? So you think her lie was good? Please read and review and if you have ideas let me know and I may use them. Thanks! 


	3. Research Papers and Surprises

**Chapter 3: Research Papers and Surprises**

Cassie went into Mr. Johnson's office to ask him whether or not it would be ok to go to Jackson's to work on the research paper. She didn't quite mention the concert but she thought that if she just told him that it would take a long time to finish the paper, she would have enough time to go to see Hannah Montana.

"I am so jealous of you. The first day at school you meet a really cute guy, you get to work on homework with him, and go to a Hannah Montana concert. Girl, you are really something else!" said Kelly while they picked out clothes for Cassie to wear to the concert.

"Well thanks. I'm in shock as much as you are. I thought today would be horrible considering it was my first day but I met some cool people and the guy I met was cute I'd have to admit," said Cassie putting on a blue almost sleeveless shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Wow, Cass, you look awesome," said Kelly.

"Well thanks, Kelly. Hey I'll make sure I bring you something if I can get it OK?" asked Cassie trying to make her friend feel better.

"Alright, but it's 5:15 and you still have to find his house so you better get going," Kelly said giving Cassie a hug.

About 20 minutes later, she finally found Jackson's house. She walked up the front walk nervous and excited at the same time. She gave herself a minute to compose herself and knocked on the door. A tall man who looked just like Miley answered the door.

"May I help you young lady?" he asked.

"Yeah, umm I'm here to see Jackson. He does live here right?" she replied back.

"Yes, he does. You must be Cassie. I'm Jackson's dad Billy Ray. He came home real excited today and said he wanted to go back to school so bad. Hey what did you do to make him like school? Could you do more of it, maybe he'll actually want to do his homework," Billy Ray said.

"Dad will you quit embarrassing me. Hey Cassie come on in. You can meet my sister. Hey Miles come down here a minute to meet my friend. She can be kinda annoying really," Jackson said as he led Cassie into the kitchen for something to drink.

"Fine, Jackson. What is it?" asked an irritated Miley.

"Hey Miley. I didn't know you were Jackson's sister," said Cassie getting up to hug her friend.

"You mean you've already met my sister?" asked Jackson.

"Yeah, we have pretty much all the same classes together, except Chemistry. She's with you right?" said Miley laughing.

"Yeah, and I'm his partner for this research paper we're gonna work on, right Jackson?" said Cassie laughing with Miley.

"Yeah, we are. I figured we could get the outline done, eat some dinner with my dad and Miley, if you want, and go to the concert. Sound OK?" Jackson asked getting his school books.

"Sure. That would be perfect." Cassie said smiling at him.

"Alright, well you two have fun 'working' on the paper. I'm going upstairs," Miley said grabbing a juice box.

Just then the telephone rang. Miley ran to get it and announced, "Lily landing in 10!"

"9-8-7-6-5..." Jackson started counting.

"4-3-2 and here she is!" said Billy Ray opening the door so she could come in on her skateboard.

"Hey Miley. Hey Cassie. So what---wait a minute. Miley you told me no one was coming over tonight because you are 'busy'," said Lily.

"Yeah, I know. Jackson invited her over. They are doing some paper for the Chemistry class she's in and then they are going to a concert. I'm guessing the free benefit with Hannah Montana, right Jackson?" asked Miley.

"Yep, that's the one. So if you don't mind we have some work to do before we go," said Jackson heading for the living room.

"Really? You're actually going to work? Well hey missy, how much do you want to keep doing that to him?" joked Billy Ray.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaad," said Jackson.

"Alright son, I need to go get things arranged for tonight and cook dinner anyway. Good luck on your paper," Billy Ray said grabbing the phone and going outside.

Jackson and Cassie worked hard to get their outline done. It was almost finished when Billy Ray called them for dinner. They were having spaghetti and Lily was there to eat with them. After they finished dinner they put the final touches on their outline and Jackson ran upstairs to get dressed for the concert. Miley, Lily, and Billy Ray all left together saying that they were sorry but they had things to do and told Cassie to have a good time at the concert. Then Jackson came down and they also left.

When they finally got there, the place was packed, except for two seats right by the stage marked "Reserved". Jackson said they were for them and they sat down and talked for a while until the show started. Cassie was nervous about getting up and singing along with Hannah so Jackson got up and started to dance. Cassie laughed and got up to dance and sing with Jackson.

"Wow, Jackson. That was great!" said Cassie on their way out.

"Well, it's not over yet. Did I ever tell you I know Hannah Montana personaly? I didn't? Well I do and I would like you to meet her. She already said it was OK," said Jackson extending his arm to escort her.

"Well this will be great!" said Cassie taking his arm and walking with him backstage.

When they got to the guard, Cassie was worried that he wouldn't let them in because they didn't have passes, but the guard just high-fived Jackson and they walked on through to Hannah's room. They knocked and waited a few seconds and then a girl with purple hair let them in.

"Hey there Jackson buddy. How have you been?" asked Hannah.

"I've been great. I would like you to meet my friend here. Her name is Cassie," Jackson said to Hannah then turning around, "Cassie this is Hannah Montana, a good friend on mine. The one with purple hair is Hannah's friend, Lola. So do you believe me now?"

"Yeah, Umm nice to meet you Miss Montana. I really haven't been a fan all my life, my friend Kelly is the really big fan, but I became one just recently when I moved down here but I still think you are great," Cassie said nervously.

"Well thank you Cassie, and please call me Hannah. So, your friend Kelly, you say she's been a big fan of mine ever since I started music? Well, I'll just have to send her something. Lola, do you mind finding something suitable?" said Hannah smiling at Cassie. "Now come sit here and we can talk for a while, as long as Jackson doesn't mind?"

"No, that's fine I need to find a bathroom anyway and the lines are sure to be long, so Cassie have fun and I'll be back as soon as I can," Jackson said going out the door.

Cassie talked to Hannah for a long time. She and Hannah had a lot in common, both had mothers that had died, they both thought friends were important, and they booth had fun teasing Jackson. Lola had brought Hannah a blue scarf and sat down to talk with them. Hannah signed the scarf, "To a great fan who is also a great friend. Hope we can meet some day. Love, Hannah Montana" and gave it to Cassie to take to Kelly. Then Jackson came back and it was time to go home. Jackson didn't know where she lived but she knew the way from his house, so they went back there.

"So did you have fun?" Jackson asked.

"Yes I did. Thanks a lot Jackson, it was great to hang out with you and meet Hannah Montana," replied Cassie.

"Well Cassie I have to ask you something before you go home," said Jackson pulling into the driveway. "Umm I know we haven't known each other for long, but you seem really nice and sweet and I think you are cute, so umm do you want to go out with me?"

"Wow, I never really had a boyfriend before, and we just met, but I kinda like you too, so umm sure, I would love to," Cassie said hugging him.

He hugged her back and she left to go home. She couldn't wait until she got back to tell Kelly, but it would be her who got the surprise when she got back.


	4. Secrets and a Home

Wow! I haven't updated in a long time. Sorry for the wait. Had a lot of senior stuff to do. Here's the latest. If you like it and want me to keep going, leave a review. if not then i quit this one. thanks!

Disclaimer:I do not own Hannah Montana.

* * *

Chapter 4:Secrets and a home

When Cassie had made it back to the shelter, Kelly made a run for her.

"So how was it?" she asked quickly.

"It was great. You know the friend I told you about earlier? Well the cute guy was her brother," saig Cassie.

"Wow, thats cool. So you got to hang out with the cute guy and a new friend at a Hannah Montana concert," said Kelly in awe.

"Not really," answered Cassie. "Miley had things to do. But, Jackson knows Hannah personally and she gave me this for you."

Cassie handed Kelly the scarf. Kelly was speechless. She didn't know what to think. She read the comment Hannah wrote and looked at Cassie.

"You mean this is actually for me?" she asked.

"Yeah, you are a good friend who helped me like Hannah so she wanted to give you something to show you her and my appreciation," said Cassie.

"Well now there missy. This looks expensive. Did you steal it or did little miss "I'm better than you because I go to public school" bring it to you?" said a girl as she walked over to them.

Misty was the shelter bully and was jealous that Cassie got to go to public school.

"Go away Misty," said Kelly.

"No. I'm telling Mr. Johnson that you are stealing things," Misty said.

"No please don't. He'll take it away from me," said Kelly.

"Fine whatever," she walked away.

A few minuates later, though, Mr. Johnson walked up to Kelly and Cassie.

"Kelly, Misty tells me that you stole something?" he asked.

"No sir, I didn't steal anything," she stopped there because she didn't want to get Cassie into trouble.

"Are you sure?" he said skeptically.

"Yes, sir," said Cassie coming to Kelly's rescue. "Hannah Montana gave it to me to give to her."

"Really? A big star like Hannah Montana?" he went on.

"Yeah, look it's signed and everything," said Kelly.

"And when did you have time to go to a concert?" he asked Cassie.

"Well, my friend Jackson took me when we got done with our project," she answered.

"Well, Cassie, I think I need to tell you that right now is not the time for boyfriends. It is a time for getting your school work finished and finding a good family to be with," he said with a smile.

"Thanks for telling me. I will make sure to work hard and be a good girl when someone finally wants me," Cassie said sarcasticly.

Mr. Johnson bid them good night and walked back toward his office.

"Man I thought you had it in," said Kelly.

"I did too. It was hard not telling him that it was too late for boyfriends since Jackson and I are already going out. He was right though about it, if it proves to be stressful with not telling him about me and this shelter then, I guess I'll break it off, but right now, I like it," said Cassie smiling.

"And of course, it won't be a problem until you make it one," smiled Kelly.

The girls stayed up a while longer and then headed to bed. The next morning, when Misty saw that Kelly still had the scarf, she got jealous. She confronted them and tried to take it from them but was unable to considering that Mr. Johnson broke up the fight. Later that day, a family came and looked at some of the kids. When Kelly and Cassie saw how Misty acted, they laughed. She was trying her best to be good because she had been at the shelter the longest and wanted a good home.

"Misty looks like she's about to explode," giggled Kelly.

"Yeah but if they pick her, she'll be out of our hair," answered Cassie.

The family passed by her and Kelly and smiled at Kelly. They sat down to talk to them.

"Well hello there," said the man. "I am Marshall and this is my wife Penny."

"Hi, I'm Cassie and this is Kelly," answered Cassie.

"Nice to meet you," said Penny.

"So, what do you guys do for fun around here?" asked Marshall.

"Well, there really isn't much to do so we just sit and stare at each other seeing which one laughs first," said Kelly.

Penny giggled. They talked for a little while longer and then Penny and Marshall got up and left.

"What a day," said Kelly.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," said Cassie. She was finding it hard to believe that she had to talk to people who might want her. She didn't want to go anywhere or have another family because it would be just another disappointment for her.

"So, what do you want to do now?" asked Kelly.

"How about we just sit here and stare at each other until one of us laughs," laughed Cassie.

"Too late! I already won," said Kelly smiling.

"Excuse me, Kelly, but I need to talk to you," said Mr. Johnson coming over to her.

"Yeah, what is it Mr. J.?" she asked.

"Well, you know that family that was here? Marshall and Penny? They want to come and take you home with them. They are adopting you," he said smiling.

"Really?" she said in disbelief.

"Yes, so why don't you go pack your things and we will get it finalized and then you can leave today," he said.

Kelly went to pack her things and Cassie followed.

"Well, have a good life," said Cassie.

"Oh, Cassie, I can't leave without you," said Kelly.

"You have to and besides I'll be alright. You have a family now. That's what you've wanted all along," said Cassie.

"Yeah I know. Here, I want you to have my Hannah CD to remember me by. Let me sign it for you," said Kelly.

"Thanks, Kel. I'll miss you," said Cassie.

"Yeah me too, Cass," Kelly said hugging her friend. Kelly left and Cassie was by herself for the next few days.

Monday morning, Cassie went to school and was met by Jackson who walked her to all her classes. She talked with Miley and Lily and did her homework like she had promised Mr. Johnson from the shelter. She was thinking about Kelly when Miley tried to talk to her.

"Hey Cassie, you still with us," said Miley on Friday after their Algebra test.

"Yeah sorry, I'm a little preoccupied. What did you say?" Cassie said turning to her friend.

"Well, I was wanting to know if you wanted to come over today and hang out. Would it be ok with your dad?" she asked.

"Yeah, it should be. I'll talk to him went I get home and call you," said Cassie.

"Well, how about we take you home and you can ask then we can leave?" Lily suggested.

"No," said Cassie quickly. "No, umm my dad doesn't like to meet new people."

"Ok, then how about you ask and then come by the house around 5:30?" asked Miley.

"Ok, I'll do that," Cassie said getting up from her seat and walking to her locker for her History book.

The rest of the day, Cassie tried to come up with a good reason to ask Mr. Johnson to let her go to Miley's. When she got back to the shelter though, she completely forgot all about that when Mr. Johnson made his announcement.

* * *

Please review if you liked it. I may quit this story. thanks!!!!! 


End file.
